8-Bit Miko
by DeathNoteMaker
Summary: A moment of nostalgia causes Kagome to find herself inside of an old RPG, where all of the characters she used and abused as a child seemed to want to get into her pants...errr, skirt! [Kagome/Harem]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Dot Kareshi – We're 8-bit Lovers! – I ~Densetsu no Otome~ _or _InuYasha_; those rights belong to Rejet and Rumiko Takahashi respectively.

**Warning(s):** This story will contain comical/extreme violence, offensive language, sexual content and themes, and use of alcohol.

**Author's Note:** Well this is going to be a fic of short chapters; those chapters being 1,500 or less chapters unless I feel like going over that limit, and then it would be about _2000_ at most. I feel that if I do that, I would be less likely to abandon it or move on to another idea until I finish this. I've got enough stories that have been left in the dust, waiting to be dusted off and revived. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this! I know I enjoyed typing it up!

* * *

"Wow…it's been years since I've played this!" Kagome smiled brightly, reaching down into the box and picking up the case that had been uncovered after she removed most of the boxes contents.

The recent high school graduate had been going through the boxes she had taken with her, as she moved into her new apartment a bit away from her university. It had been several hours since she had arrived in her new place, and began unpacking everything. This had been the final box, filled with miscellaneous things that her mother thought she would love to take with her.

Running her hand across the plastic casing, she made a mental note to thank her mother when she checked in with her later. "Just seeing this thing brings back memories…"

It truly did; even now, memories of the numerous days she spent working her way through this game brought her such a strong sense of nostalgia. At one time, the only thing that had brought her a semblance of happiness during a dark point in her childhood was this game.

On the front cover of the game was four "sprites": one being the iconic "Hero" or "Knight", the next being the "Wizard", the third being the "Priest", and the last being the "Thief". Hovering over them was the title of the game, _Unlimited Quests_.

Ah, the fun she used to have trying her best to fulfill every quest and beat the Maō.

"Hmmm…"

Glancing around at her apartment briefly, she took in all the progress she had made before turning back to the game and nodding with a grin.

It wouldn't hurt if she took a break and try her hand at this game again right?

Contrary to what her younger brother Sōta thought, she did in fact like video games. She just didn't find much interest in the games that her brother played. RPGs were her type of thing, in comparison to the fighting games or first-person shooters that her brother preferred.

Swiftly making her way over to the desktop computer that her mother had allowed her to take with her in the corner of the room, she plopped down in the comfy office chair in front of the desk. Turning it on, she cheered as her home screen met her gaze and she quickly popped in the CD-ROM.

From the speakers on the sides, a familiar theme song filled the air.

Bringing a hand up to her chest, she could feel her heart beat speed up in anticipation. It had been years since she heard it, and now everything she felt back then was coming back to her.

Soon the main menu popped up, bearing three options:

_~ New Game_

_Load Save_

_Options_

Humming, she used her mouse to click on the second option. After all, it had been such a long time, and she would like to see where it was that she had left off on.

_New Game_

_~ Load Save_

_Options_

Just as she was about to click that option, her finger stopped as she then changed her mind.

Wouldn't it be better to just start over?

It has been a long time since she's played it, so even if she continued, she would probably have no idea what she was supposed to do and just run around until she found out something.

Nodding, she scrolled back up.

_~ New Game_

_Load Save_

_Options_

Clicking on it, she watched as the screen went black and then a message block popped up on the screen.

_**あのとき、オレたちとあそんだおもいでもうわすれましたか ？**__**  
**__**(Have you already forgotten the memories of us playing together at that time?)**_

Blinking slowly, Kagome tilted her head to the side as her brows furrowed.

"What…"

**あなたもオトナになり、いそがしいとはおもいますが、ほんのちょっとでいいので、オレたちをおもいだしてください。**  
**(I know you must be busy as soon as you also became an adult but, just even a little, please remember us.)**

Now she was getting a little nervous.

She couldn't remember anything like this happening before. Usually it would just do a story of the land and expand a bit on the purposes of the main party's quest.

Using her mouse, she tried to press on the side of the screen, in hopes of getting to the options.

'Maybe this is some kind of bug…I mean the game is old, but seriously…this is just weird.' Kagome thought, with a frown.

After seeing that her efforts to get to the main menu with the mouse weren't doing anything, she pressed the escape button, but to her growing dread, it did nothing. The messages just continued.

**オレたちは、あなたのせいで・・・・・・**  
**(Because of you, we…)**

Kagome gasped, fear and confusion clear in her eyes as the next message followed quickly after.

**ゆ ****がんだしまったので****す !**

**BECAME WARPED!**

Before the high school graduate could make another move, the screen of her computer became completely white. The brightness of it caused Kagome to bring her hands up to shield her eyes. Her senses were going haywire, as she could feel something tugging at her. Peeking through her arms, she wobbled as her vision was skewed. Despite this, she could feel where the said tugging was coming from and she knew she had to get away.

Trying to push herself to her feet, she cursed as her knees buckled and she feel forward. Reaching a hand out to catch herself, she gaped as her hand slipped through the screen of her monitor.

"W-WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Using her other hand, she tugged at the one being "consumed" by the computer monitor and seemed to be trying to pull the rest of her inside.

Unfortunately, the pull was too strong for her to resist while out of sorts.

Moments later, the screen of the computer monitor went completely black and the computer shut off.

Kagome was nowhere in sight.

* * *

**Word Count:** 1,070

Continue or not?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Dot Kareshi – We're 8-bit Lovers! – I ~Densetsu no Otome~ _or _InuYasha_; those rights belong to Rejet and Rumiko Takahashi respectively.

**Warning(s):** This story will contain comical/extreme violence, offensive language, sexual content and themes, and use of alcohol.

**Author's Note:** Wow! I didn't expect the amount of response I got to this, especially since not a lot of people seem to know about _Dot Kareshi – We're 8-bit Lovers! – I ~Densetsu no Otome~_. Hopefully this will bring some more attention to the series overall, since I think it's completely hilarious. I can personally remember playing RPGs several timers, and handicapping the characters so things would be more interesting.

* * *

The weightless feel of falling wasn't something new to Kagome.

After years of willingly jumping down the well on her family's property to travel through time, and even falling from high heights in order to accomplish something. Falling was something that she had grown past fearing.

Or at least she thought she did before now…funny how silly things seem when you have an unruly hanyō there to save your ass when you needed him to.

Unfortunately, with a lack of said hanyō, she didn't seem to have that she didn't have any chance of being saved this time.

"AIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" tears welled up in her eyes as she plummeted towards the ground below.

She knew she would've been waving her arms around in a panic, if she hadn't been trying to hold down her skirt. Later she'll beat herself up over it, because why should she worry about decency when she was about to die?

But at the moment, she felt her hands were better off attempting to prevent anyone from getting a free show right before she became a splatter on the ground. Pulverized due to the sheer velocity at which she was currently falling.

'I know it will happen! I've played _Corpse Party_!' mentally crying at the thought of mimicking the fate of that poor fictional character, Kagome, distraught at her 'inevitable' fate, didn't seem to notice that as she got closer to the ground she began to slow down.

Closing her eyes, she clenched her fists as she waited for her death. There wasn't anything she could do, as she had no type of powers that could aid her. All she could do was just accept her fate…or at least that was what she had believed.

So when she suddenly came to a halt and the sensation of floating overcame her, her blue eyes snapped open and she looked up at the sky in confusion. Furrowing her brows, she turned to look down and around before her eyes widened.

Instead of being the pulverized pile of meat on the ground, like she believed she would be, she was currently hovering about the ground.

Blinking slowly, she turned her body around so she would land on her feet. Using her hand, she held down her skirt as she was gently lowered down onto the ground. As her foot touched the ground, gravity seemed to deem it time to come back as she fell down to her knees.

After a few moments, Kagome let herself fall back down onto the ground and stared up at the blue sky where the portal she came through was nowhere in sight. Blinking slowly, she breathed deeply as she felt her heart jackhammering in her chest.

It had been quite a while since she brushed so closely with death, and those other times were at the possible death at the hands of an enemy.

Kagome knew that she was going to avoid having to be up from the ground for a little bit.

Once she had managed to calm herself down, she pushed herself up from the ground while brushing off her skirt. Standing tall (well as tall as she could at her height of 5'2"), she looked around at her surroundings.

All around her were trees as far as the eye could see.

"Well Toto, its looks like we're not in Kansas anymore…"

Sighing, she massaged her temples to alleviate the slight headache that she felt developing.

'Why do these things always happen to me?' She mused with a groan, before dropping her hand down to her side.

Obviously, she wasn't in her apartment anymore and it was even less likely that she was in the Feudal Era. The only way there is through the well on her family's shrine property. So taking that into account, the only likely place she's found herself in is the very game she had decided on a whim to play again after all these years.

"There's nothing else I can do but find out exactly where I am, and if there is a way out of here."

Looking around in order to decide on which direction to go, her blue eyes widened in surprise and relief as she saw smoke rising up lazily into the sky from the west. Nodding her head, she quickly made her way over to the direction it was coming from.

The closer she got to the source of the smoke; she began to hear some voices.

"This is all your fault idiot-wizard! If your stupid spell worked like it was supposed to then she would be right here!" one voice said, but was cut off by another.

"My spells are never stupid, I'm sure that she will show up eventually." This voice was slightly deeper than the other, and made Kagome think of the student council president from high school. Even now she imagined the anal retentive boy pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose with every sentence he spoke.

"Well I hope she arrives soon, I wonder how she looks? I'm guessing she's quite pretty neh?" A third voice broke through the argument that was sure to have continued on.

Someone snorted, "As long as she pays the proper respect to me then I'll have no problems…though I'd like for her to be a beauty instead of an ugly hag."

Kagome couldn't help the small frown that grew on her face.

Did she really want to ask these guys for help?

It seemed like they were waiting for another companion of theirs, a female, if their words indicated as much. While she was unsure of where she was, Kagome didn't want to burden anyone and she could always look for a village on her own. She hadn't come out of her adventures in her country's past with nothing to show for it after all.

Just as she was contemplating turning back, she stepped on a branch on the ground causing it to crack loudly. Any dialogue between the group ahead stopped and if the rustling said anything, they had shot up from the ground onto their feet.

"WHOSE THERE! SHOW YOURSELF!" Jumping slightly at the exclamation, Kagome continued to move forward with her hands up.

Stepping through the bushes, her eyes landed on the group of four men. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped in shock. They too had the same reaction.

Right now standing before her were the four party members of her game: The Knight, The Wizard, The Thief, and The Priest!

Before Kagome realized it, her eyes rolled up into her head and she fell back in a faint.

Not hearing the shocked cries of the men, nor the strong arms that managed to catch her before she fell onto the ground.

Little did they know that was only the beginning of their adventure together with Kagome; whether that was a good thing or not, still remained to be seen though.

* * *

**Word Count:** 1,156

Continue or not?


End file.
